Hakone's Lavabo
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Il était une fois... Un OS que vous devriez lire, ou pas ! Partage en wtf et délire de ma part. Pardon mais il était tard et j'étais bourrée (à l'oxygen !)


*Se relit* Oh mon dieu qu'ai-je fais… ?

Ok, ok, j'ai une excuse : j'étais bourré !

Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF du 6 Janvier, sur le huitième et dernier thème « Lavabo », à faire en une heure. Une heure qui fut pour moi chaotique, merci à un pote à moi avec qui jeparlais (ouioui, à 4h du mat') et qui ne m'a absolument pas aidé à me calmer dans mon délire. Si tu lis tu te reconnaitras wesh. Les autres, si vous survivez…Pardon.

 _Disclaimer : vu ce que j'en ai fait dans cet OS, heureusement que Yowamushi Pedal et ses personnages appartiennent à Watanabe Wataru…_

* * *

 _La Folle Histoire du Lavabo des Vestiaires du Local du Club de Cyclisme de l'Académie Hakone !_

 _(Oui le titre est long, dites juste « Hakone's Lavabo » comme moi)_

* * *

Il était une fois, un morceau de faïence façonné avec amour et finesse, avait été vendu par son créateur à un gentilhomme qui voulait faire le bien dans le village. Ce gentilhomme construit alors une école, elle accueillait les jeunes enfants du voisinage, mais peu à peu de pluw en plus d'enfants voulaient étudier,et au fil des années le modeste établissement grandit, fut réaménagé, reconstruit. Le gentilhomme devenu vieux, voulait bénir la nouvelle construction en y ajoutant le morceau de faïence gorgé d'amour, et le mit alors dans les vestiaires du club de cyclisme.

Cette école fut connue plus tard comme l'Académie Hakone.

Mais les jeunes membres du club de cyclisme de l'Académie ignoraient tout de l'histoire de leur lycée, et du lavabo dans leur vestiaires. C'était probablement pour cette raison qu'ils...

...Le maltraitaient à ce point.

Pourtant il allait relativement bien quelques années plus tôt, se contentant d'effectuer sa fonction première... Mais depuis trois ans c'était la débandade !

Le premier avait un étrange faciès : des cheveux blonds, deux bandes noires pour sourcils et le nez comme une longue frite coupée très fine. Il se tenait seulement devant le lavabo, se regardant dans le miroir. Le lavabo n'aurait rien eu à dire s'il se contentait de faire ça... Mais il y passait des heures, et semblait s'entrainer à quelque chose... Après plusieurs semaines, le lavabo percuta qu'il tentait d'afficher une expression autre que stoïque... Ce qui semblait très dur. Le morceau de faïence en était venu à avoir pitié de lui et s'il pouvait parlé, il l'aurait probablement encouragé.

Celui-là passait encore... Mais vint un autre, plus petit, brun et... Beau. Sa beauté éblouissait le pauvre lavabo qui devenait aveugle à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans la pièce, et il y passait des heures aussi. Et ce qu'on pouvait dire, c'est que c'était un homme qui savait faire sa toilette : soins pour cheveux, brushing, masques hydratants, épilation intégrale... Et des heures, des heures à admirer son reflet, tellement que son reflet se mettait à l'admirer également. C'était bluffant. Lors des rares occasions qu'avait le lavabo de parler avec le miroir, ce dernier lui disait qu'il était amoureux de deux personnes à la fois.

Un autre encore venait parfois devant le lavabo, s'y accrochait... Et se mettait à lui parler, littéralement. Certes, il se traitait de con à chaque fois, mais il le faisait à chaque fois également. Au début il lui parlait de ses journées d'entrainement, et se plaignaient d'un certain Fuku-chan. Mais au fil des jours, des semaines, les discours évoluaient et le lavabo ne penserait pas se tromper en disant déceler certains sentiments dans les paroles de ce brun gueulard. Il trouvait cela... Mignon... Jusqu'au jour où il lui cracha au visage, littéralement. Depuis il ne l'aimait plus du tout.

En plus son halène puait le Bepsi.

Le dernier était relativement simple comparé aux trois autres... Mis à part ses cheveux. Visiblement ce garçon avait un problème avec ses cheveux...si roux... Le lavabo n'arrivait à savoir s'ils étaient ondulés ou lisses, mais lorsqu'il en coupait quelques mèches pour dégager ses yeux, et que les petits bouts de kératine s'incrustaient dans son tuyautage, c'était comme s'ils se hérissaient, prenaient vie se rebellaient contre le courant. Le lavabo redoutait chacune de ses visites car conscient des souffrances qu'il savait que cela engendrait...

Et cela ne s'arrangea pas en trois ans...

La seconde année de chaos pour notre pauvre œuvre d'art modeste, un nouveau phénomène apparut. D'abord banal, il se transforma peu à peu après un commentaire des plus ambiguës du garçon précédemment cité... Et il passa de plus en plus de temps devant le lavabo.

Pour les curieux, oui, le morceau de faïence fut le seul, l'unique, si on ne compte pas le miroir qui était en transe à cause du passage de on amour juste avant, à la fameuse nomination des abdominaux légendaires.

Andy et Frank devinrent ses idoles.

Et il était probablement le seul au monde à connaitre le nom des autres muscles de ce garçon... Et il les avait appris par coeur...

L'année d'après, un autre gus avait fait son apparition. Il souriait comme un débile et se parlait à lui-même (là le lavabo était sûr, ces paroles ne lui étaient pas destinées). La première fois il avait baragouiné quelque chose à propos de cachette et s'était littéralement endormi. Puis, alors qu'on frappait à la porte -verrouillée- il rigola un peu, déploya ses ailes et s'envola mar la fenêtre.

Le lavabo aurait aimé qu'il le prenne avec lui.

Depuis, le garçon aux cheveux bleus revenait de temps à autre profiter des butins qu'il amassait, tout en parlant de la crédulité de ses coéquipiers, mais le lavabo ne pensa pas à le dénoncer. Il voulait négocier sa fuite avec lui.

Après avoir encouragé Fukutomi sur son amélioration faciale et lui avoir touché deux mots à propos d'Arakita, prévenu Toudou que la cire qu'il utilisait risquait d'abîmer l'intérieur de ses cuisses (et confié les sentiments de son pauvre ami le miroir), conseillé Shinkai de consulter un...un...spécialiste des cheveux, et avoir récupéré un autographe d'Andy et Frank, bien évidemment.

Car tout bon lavabo qu'il était, il avait un coeur !

* * *

Que dire après cela ? …Félicitation de vous en être sorti ? Je sais même pas si je devrais avoir honte… Le pire c'est bien que j'ai prévu une suite pour le Miroir…

TUEZ-MOI AVANT QUE JE FASSE UN MALHEUR !

Ou sinon, laissez une review ! *Regard d'ange*

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


End file.
